The Birthday Present
by hamsterlotrgirl
Summary: Its Deanna's B-day and Will has something special in mind
1. It's your Bday and you don't know it!

The Birthday present  
  
"Commander Riker to Counselor Troi" Riker said over his comm. badge. Deanna who had still been asleep sighed and answered him "What is it Will?" "I need to see you in my quarters we have to do evaluation reports." Deanna frowned although Will's voice seemed professional did she hear a hint of slyness in his voice? She didn't know." On my way Commander" she said with a sigh what was he up to now?  
  
Will smiled he knew that it was Deanna's birthday even if she had forgotten he knew she would hate to come to a party so unprepared so had decided it would just be the two of them he had already asked the Captain if they could both have the day off and with some persuading Captain Picard had agreed. Now did he have everything ready? Present from him, the number of the special holodeck program he had set up,replecator ready to give him anything Deanna asked for in an instant, and of course he smiled chocolate flowers they were Deanna's favorite. He frowned he thought that was everything.  
  
Deanna wondered if she had heard slyness in his voice what could he have in mind she hoped to the holy rings of batezoid he wasn't planning to take her to the lake on Earth from the holodeck again that had been terrible and he had done that right out of the blue. On the other hand she thought he could be serious about doing evaluation reports which she would really hate and would be very un Will-like because he never liked to do evaluation reports and they usually waited until the last minute to do it she sighed as the turbo-life reached deck 8 whatever he had planned she would find out soon enough.  
  
At that moment he heard a chime on the door and went to answer it. As Deanna walked in he led her to the spot where they normally did evaluation reports and all of them were spread out on the table so he could wait for the opportune moment to surprise her.  
  
Deanna frowned as she walked in all of the evaluation reports were on the table so he must be serious but in that case why did she get the feeling that he was rather smug today maybe something about the evaluation reports no usually he couldn't care less about the evaluation reports then what was that man doing or going to do that made him so smug?  
  
Will smiled just as Deanna frowned he saw the surprise and disgust upon seeing the evaluation reports on the table. He wondered if she could sense his happy mood. Well he thought he hoped to god that everything was prepared to give Deanna the best birthday ever.  
  
"Will?" Deanna said "why are we doing evaluation reports now? I mean we usually wait until the last minute and....." she was cut short by Will's smile "I think I have found a better way to do the evaluation reports on the halo-deck and could'nt wait to try it out" He said sounding truthful. Deanna frowned and nodded she thought he was lying but she had taught him how to block his thoughts from her and so she could'nt tell "okay" she said "we'll try it your way" for now she thought.  
  
Will smiled as he led Deanna out of his room and headed to the holo-deck but first he had to find the number for the specific holo-deck program.  
  
"Will what's taking you so long?" he had said he would be back in 5 minutes and he was yet to return "N-nothing" came his muffled voice she sighed when would men ever learn that it was ok to ask for help? She was about to go help him because she sensed he needed help but then stopped if he didn't ask for her help then he wouldn't get it.  
  
"Damn!" where was it he had just had that number this morning "Computer where did I leave a piece of paper in my quarters?" On you're book shelf" came the computers droned reply. "Right" Will said disgusted at himself for not remembering he was glad he had Jordi update the computer in his quarters for the day so he could remember everything and make Deanna's birthday the best ever.  
  
"Here I am" Will said merrily. Deanna shook her head what had gotten into this man?  
  
"Ok Dea you have to close your eyes because my new idea is the best and I want to show you just how talented I really am" Deanna rolled her eyes "Yea like anything could ever come out of your brain other than hot lines to say to your fling of the hour" she snorted."Hey I resent that" Will said insistently "I got out of the Academy didn't I"."I guess your right so did you bribe the teacher or convince her that she could go to bed with you if she let you pass?" Deanna asked sarcastically. "Mph"Will pouted.  
  
Deanna finally closed her eyes and walked into the halo-deck. 


	2. The surprise at last

The Birthday present  
  
"Commander Riker to Counselor Troi" Riker said over his comm. badge. Deanna who had still been asleep sighed and answered him "What is it Will?" "I need to see you in my quarters we have to do evaluation reports." Deanna frowned although Will's voice seemed professional did she hear a hint of slyness in his voice? She didn't know." On my way Commander" she said with a sigh what was he up to now?  
  
Will smiled he knew that it was Deanna's birthday even if she had forgotten he knew she would hate to come to a party so unprepared so had decided it would just be the two of them he had already asked the Captain if they could both have the day off and with some persuading Captain Picard had agreed. Now did he have everything ready? Present from him, the number of the special holodeck program he had set up,replecator ready to give him anything Deanna asked for in an instant, and of course he smiled chocolate flowers they were Deanna's favorite. He frowned he thought that was everything.  
  
Deanna wondered if she had heard slyness in his voice what could he have in mind she hoped to the holy rings of batezoid he wasn't planning to take her to the lake on Earth from the holodeck again that had been terrible and he had done that right out of the blue. On the other hand she thought he could be serious about doing evaluation reports which she would really hate and would be very un Will-like because he never liked to do evaluation reports and they usually waited until the last minute to do it she sighed as the turbo-life reached deck 8 whatever he had planned she would find out soon enough.  
  
At that moment he heard a chime on the door and went to answer it. As Deanna walked in he led her to the spot where they normally did evaluation reports and all of them were spread out on the table so he could wait for the opportune moment to surprise her.  
  
Deanna frowned as she walked in all of the evaluation reports were on the table so he must be serious but in that case why did she get the feeling that he was rather smug today maybe something about the evaluation reports no usually he couldn't care less about the evaluation reports then what was that man doing or going to do that made him so smug?  
  
Will smiled just as Deanna frowned he saw the surprise and disgust upon seeing the evaluation reports on the table. He wondered if she could sense his happy mood. Well he thought he hoped to god that everything was prepared to give Deanna the best birthday ever.  
  
"Will?" Deanna said "why are we doing evaluation reports now? I mean we usually wait until the last minute and....." she was cut short by Will's smile "I think I have found a better way to do the evaluation reports on the halo-deck and could'nt wait to try it out" He said sounding truthful. Deanna frowned and nodded she thought he was lying but she had taught him how to block his thoughts from her and so she could'nt tell "okay" she said "we'll try it your way" for now she thought.  
  
Will smiled as he led Deanna out of his room and headed to the holo-deck but first he had to find the number for the specific holo-deck program.  
  
"Will what's taking you so long?" he had said he would be back in 5 minutes and he was yet to return "N-nothing" came his muffled voice she sighed when would men ever learn that it was ok to ask for help? She was about to go help him because she sensed he needed help but then stopped if he didn't ask for her help then he wouldn't get it.  
  
"Damn!" where was it he had just had that number this morning "Computer where did I leave a piece of paper in my quarters?" On you're book shelf" came the computers droned reply. "Right" Will said disgusted at himself for not remembering he was glad he had Jordi update the computer in his quarters for the day so he could remember everything and make Deanna's birthday the best ever.  
  
"Here I am" Will said merrily. Deanna shook her head what had gotten into this man?  
  
"Ok Dea you have to close your eyes because my new idea is the best and I want to show you just how talented I really am" Deanna rolled her eyes "Yea like anything could ever come out of your brain other than hot lines to say to your fling of the hour" she snorted."Hey I resent that" Will said insistently "I got out of the Academy didn't I"."I guess your right so did you bribe the teacher or convince her that she could go to bed with you if she let you pass?" Deanna asked sarcastically. "Mph"Will pouted.  
  
Deanna finally closed her eyes and walked into the halo-deck. 


End file.
